


Family

by azuresnowfall



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Developing Relationship, Drama, M/M, Police!Sasuke, Yakuza!Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuresnowfall/pseuds/azuresnowfall
Summary: Policeman Uchiha Sasuke was tasked to get close to Uzumaki Naruto, a yakuza man suspected of some illicit activities that may bring the country into chaos. Undercover missions were never easy and to make things worse, his target was the same man whom he had a night of passion with weeks ago. With a heavy duty on hand, and the budding emotions within him the more time he spent with Naruto, Sasuke found himself struggling to choose between the two.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I have not posted any fic in years and this is my first time posting on this site. Been wanting to write a Yakuza vs Police story and I finally got off my butt to start one. 
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

“Uchiha Sasuke, reporting in for the briefing, Sir.” He delivered the greeting robotically, waiting for an acknowledgement from the Commissioner. His superior gave a nod and motioned for him to sit.

 

“I’m sure you must have heard of a possible storm brewing within the Yakuza.” To that Sasuke just gave a stiff nod, already able to guess what this new case was about.

 

Kakashi handed him a blue file, “As we all know, the Konoha family has always been the biggest and most influential among the _hachi-kyu-san_. Using their power, they were able to maintain harmony among the different families.”

 

“I think repressing them would be more fitting,” Sasuke added nonchalantly, never once looking up from the document as he rapidly absorbed the information before his eyes.

 

“I would say that is the case,” Kakashi shrugged, “But it is true that no Yakuza war has erupted because no one dared to challenge the Konoha. Every families kept to their own territory. However, we have received intel that someone within the Konoha group intends to snatch the Boss position for himself with the help of the other smaller yakuza families.”

 

Kakashi did not elaborate, but everyone knew what would happen. It was no secret that the other smaller Yakuza families have been very unhappy with the ways things were all these years. Konoha was the richest and most powerful family; ‘overseeing’ the largest territory in Japan and owning some of the most profitable businesses in the country. It was no surprise that other families would want a bigger slice of the pie. With the possibility of Konoha falling apart from internal strife, other yakuza groups may see this as an opportunity and create chaos in the country.

 

“The target of investigation is the recognized godson of the Konoha Boss, who was pinpointed as the instigator. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, estimated to be around your age. He has been keeping a low profile within the group and never really involved himself in much activities except to take care of a few shops under his name. Your task is to get close to him and monitor his actions and behaviors. Report anything and everything you have seen and heard. And if possible, gather whatever evidence you can find.”

 

“Uzumaki Naruto… Naruto…,” Sasuke repeated the name under his breath, finding it strangely familiar.

 

“There is a photo of him on the next page.”

 

Sasuke flipped over the paper and his eyes laid upon an image that made his heart skipped a beat. He stared at the face depicted in the photograph, and went silent for a while.

 

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, “Sasuke?”

 

After a brief moment, he looked up again, closing the file before he started, “So it’s an undercover mission?”

 

“Somewhat, but for now we are just looking out for any suspicious activities.” Sasuke nodded once.

 

“He frequent this bar in Ginza,” Kakashi slid him a card, “It’s owned by the Konoha and under his care.”

 

Sasuke took it in his hand. The matt black card had a bolded, orange cursive ‘Kyuubi' with an artistically-designed side profile of a fox head next to it. He flipped it over, looking at the address printed in white.

 

“Get yourself ready. You will make a quick drop-by the place tonight just to check out its environment. Highly possible that you and your team could observe something in his own territory.”

           

“Yes, Sir.”

 

* * *

 

“Damn Sasuke,” his white-haired teammate eyed him from head to toe, “If I didn’t know we were on a case, I would have thought that your goal is to get some ass tonight.”  

 

“Shut up, Suigetsu!” The redhead female shouted. Sasuke ignored their usual bickering and walked towards her. She turned to him, expression immediately docile and shy as her cheeks tinted pink. Karin quickly got to work and took out the wireless devices that she had prepared. Passing an earpiece to Sasuke, she moved forward, reaching both hands out to find the best place to conceal the bug on his dress shirt. Her hands seemed to linger on his chest a little longer than necessary, eyes fixated on his body as Sasuke could feel her sneaking in a grope or two.

 

“Karin, you done?” He asked curtly as he secured the earpiece into his left ear. The woman jumped, clearing her throat as she blushed a deeper red before finally pinning the bug on the underside of his black collar.

 

Suigetsu chuckled, “Wipe the drool off your face, woman.”

 

“Fuck off, asshole” Karin exploded, “I’m going to beat the shit out o-“

 

“Juugo,” Sasuke sharply acknowledged the person who had just entered the room, “Time to set off?” The stoic man nodded once, before turning around to lead the way.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke’s eyes scanned the place as he walked to the bar; ignoring the various glances sent his way as he had no doubt caught the attention of some people the moment he arrived. The night was still fairly young, and this probably explained why it was not as crowded as Sasuke had expected it to be. He sat on the barstool that allowed him the view of the entrance; looking around again as his failed to catch sight of his target. He cleared his throat once; a vocal signal to tell his teammates that their target was not in the vicinity.

 

All Sasuke could do now was wait. He shifted in his seat before he signaled for a bartender and ordered a Whisky on the rocks. His drink came not long after and he took a small sip, feeling the smooth burn on his tongue and throat. This was good whiskey.

 

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Expectation rose from within him as he spun around.

 

“Mind if I sit here?” An unfamiliar face made Sasuke slumped down slightly. Before he could respond, the unknown male had already situated himself on the tall stool beside him.

 

 _“Getting hit on already?”_ Suigetsu’s mocking voice came through the earpiece. Karin shushed him.

 

“I’m already with someone,” Sasuke crudely replied, coming up with a lie to drive the man away as his cold eyes stared piercingly at the stranger whom he hoped would get the hint to leave him alone.

 

“I know you are lying. You have been sitting here for a while and didn’t seem like you were waiting for anyone.” The man cheekily smirked, inciting a new wave of annoyance in Sasuke. He clicked his tongue.

 

“Not interested.” The policeman aloofly announced, turning away and looking back down at his drink. He heard a chuckle before his peripheral vision caught a hand reaching out for him.

 

Someone’s arm was about to get twisted that very instant when a hand suddenly snaked around his waist. Sasuke jumped and straightened his back in surprise, turning his head to look at the person who was standing so close to him. Obsidian eyes widened.

 

“Hey babe, sorry I’m late. Was held up by some work that just suddenly came up.” The blonde man leaned in and gave a light peck on his lips, flashing Sasuke a toothy grin as he pulled back.

 

“Young Master,” the male politely greeted the person who had just arrived with a look of apprehension; and Sasuke immediately noticed the slight tremor in his voice. He hurriedly got down from his seat and moved to bow lowly in front of them, “My deepest apology, Young Master. I didn't know this man is yours.” Sasuke _almost_ frowned at having being referred to like a thing belonging to another, but he let it slide.

 

“Be more careful next time.” The blonde man warned in a light-hearted tone and maintained a small, forced smile. Sasuke then felt a squeeze on his waist as he was pulled in closer. He reciprocated by leaning into the other’s hold, pressing his back against hard chest and felt the comforting warmth seeping through their clothes. The scared underling gave another deep bow before scurrying off to another part of the bar.

 

Sasuke put on his most charming smile before turning around to face the man, “Fancy seeing you here again, Naruto.”

 

 _“Wait, what?”_ It was Karin. His teammates were bound to find out sooner or later.

Seemingly captivated, Naruto stared at him, dazzling blue eyes scanning his immaculately-dressed form numerous time. It took a while for the blond man to break out of his awe-struck trance, sucking in a breath before he started, “Woah, sorry there,” he laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, “You just look so… beautiful.”

 

Sasuke’s cheeks grew hotter. He definitely had his fair share of compliments thrown his way, but never had he reacted to one like this. And to be called beautiful by a man being a man himself wasn’t exactly flattering. However, admittedly, he could not deny the pull he had with the other male ever since their eyes met for the first time in this very bar that particular night. Sasuke rarely did one-night-stands and Naruto was one of, if not the only person that had him so riled up before.

 

He composed himself before giving Naruto a flirtatious smirk; eyeing him from head to toe as well. Naruto was donning a straight-pressed white dress shirt, his collar unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A pair of black office pants perfectly tailored to length fitted him snugly. His unruly head of wild spikes was also nowhere to be seen as they were stylishly gelled up.  

 

“You are not so shabby yourself,” Sasuke replied, “All dressed up for a date?”

 

“Nah, I wish.” Naruto leaned in even closer until he was only inches away from his face, “But I would gladly dress up like this any day if it meant one with you.” He waggled his eyebrows, grinning from ear to ear that caused Sasuke to snicker.

 

Unanimous sounds of gasps were heard before Suigetsu cautiously asked, _“Did_ _Sasuke just… laughed?”_

_“He most definitely…did.”_ Karin said slowly, sounding very unsure of herself. Juugo quietly shushed them and Sasuke was secretly thankful at least someone on his team had their shit together.

 

He placed his hands on Naruto’s chest and playfully shoved him away. He sat back on the barstool, looking at Naruto as the other quickly moved to settle down on one beside his.

 

“Iruka-san!” Naruto exclaimed, “Could you get me a pint of beer and,” he turned and looked at Sasuke in question.

 

“I will have the same.”

 

Naruto smiled, “Two pints of beer, please!”

 

Shortly, a middle-aged bartender came with their drinks. He set both glasses gently on the coasters before looking at the both of them with a kind smile on his face. Sasuke observed a huge scar running across his nose bridge, but of course refrained from questioning aloud.

 

“Thanks, Iruka-san!” Naruto eagerly took a swig of his beer before exhaling in satisfaction, “Man, this hits the spot.” A small cloud of white foam laid above his upper lip, and Sasuke unconsciously found himself moving to swipe a thumb across to clean it away. Naruto looked at him with wide eyes as Sasuke quickly withdrew his hand, having caught off guard by his own actions. He averted his gaze and took a sip of his beer. Naruto continued watching him, smiling gently with an endearing look on his face.

 

Watching their interaction, Iruka snickered quietly before asking, “Is this a _friend_ of yours?”

 

“Hmm… Yeah! You could say that.” Naruto answered, sounding slightly uncertain. “Ah, I forgot about the introduction! Sasuke, meet Iruka-san! He is the kindest man you could ever meet and,” Naruto paused, grinning brightly, “This gorgeous babe beside me here is Sasuke.” He gave Iruka a wink, and the other chuckled again. Seeing their interaction, these two must be close. Sasuke could only sense a comforting aura emanating from the man named Iruka, vastly different from the type of people Sasuke envisioned Naruto would hang out with, seeing he _is_ Yakuza after all.

 

He greeted, “Nice to meet you, Iruka-san.”

 

“Nice to meet you too, Sasuke. Just Iruka is fine. Naruto just wouldn’t drop the honorifics,” He turned to the blonde man, “I didn’t expect you to drop by tonight.”

 

“I came here to relax. Man, I really hate attending those things. Facing those old farts is already draining enough. And I’m forced to wear all these constricting suits.” Naruto grumbled, taking another big gulp of beer.

 

Iruka frowned, “You know you are going to be handed over a lot more responsibilities in the future, right?”

 

“I know.” Naruto trailed off, “Le-let’s not talk about work.” Sasuke noted how abruptly Naruto ended their conversation. The policeman remained silent and acted natural, sipping on his beer.

 

Iruka seemingly got the hint, “I will leave you two alone now. Just call me over if you both need anything else.” Naruto nodded with a thanks before Iruka walked over to a signaling customer.

 

“Sasuke,” Naruto started, “You have no idea how happy I am to see you again. I have been waiting for a call or a message, but none came.” His face fell dejectedly, and Sasuke was reminded of a puppy in the rain.

 

He frowned, “I don’t have your contacts.”

 

“I had to rush off that morning so I wrote my number down on a paper and placed it on the bed stand before I left.  Didn’t you see it?”

 

“I must have missed it. I was running late for work.”

 

“Ah,” Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, “I thought you had no further interest in this. I have been feeling down in the dumps as I never heard anything from you.”

 

“Hn,” Sasuke mused, “Did you come here wanting to catch me?”

 

“Of course I did! Countless times! And I finally get to see you again tonight.” Sasuke saw Naruto moving closer to him and found himself unable to move away. Their lips met again, igniting a spark within him that he only ever experienced with the yakuza man. They stayed that way for a while as Sasuke enjoyed the softness of Naruto’s lips.

 

 _“Sasuke?_ ” Juugo’s wary voice violently pulled Sasuke back to reality as he jumped back, breaking the kiss only to see Naruto frowning in uncertainty.

 

“I just remembered we are in public.” Sasuke tried to cover up and faked a smile.

 

“Right.” Naruto didn’t seem fully convinced, but remained silent.

 

“Why did that man called you ‘Young master’ earlier?” Sasuke diverted the conversation, putting on a look of curiosity while he waited for Naruto’s reply.

 

“OH!” Naruto exclaimed louder than necessary, “Eh, my godmom is the owner of this bar. And the people around here jokingly address her as the Boss. So I became the Young Master, hehe…” Naruto gave an unusual laugh and looked a little too flustered.

 

“Hn, interesting,” Sasuke replied, “Seems like you are close with this godmom of yours.” He begun to observe Naruto, switching on his professionally-trained and experience-honed senses in detecting someone’s true intention and emotions.  

 

“Yea, my godmom is one of the closest people in my life,” Naruto looked at his drink, seemingly lost in fond memories, “Well I can’t deny that she is one hell of a scary old hag who will not hold back when angered, but she is one of the few people that really took great care of me. I wouldn’t be here if not for her.” Naruto smiled before once again bringing his glass to his lips.

 

Sasuke continued watching him; there was not the slightest hint of disdain in his words that revealed his possible antagonistic feelings towards his godmother. His expression and body language were also relaxed and casual, not in the least tensed as one would expect from someone talking about a person whom they intent to betray.

 

The scene before him wasn’t quite right. Sasuke had almost absolute faith in his ability to accurately catch someone in their act of deception; having interrogated countless criminals ranging from dangerous to the downright treacherous. However, he really could not sense any negativity from the yakuza man before him. Either he was top-notch in his acting game, or he was speaking the truth.

 

“Enough about me, Sasuke. How about you? Been well?” Sasuke contemplated if he should lead the conversation back to the topic of interest, but decided against it as it might be too deliberate.

 

“Busy with work, that’s all.”

 

“How interesting,” Naruto chuckled lazily, “What do you work as by the way?”

 

“I have a few part-time jobs here and there. I’m not really one to be tied down by a typical office job,” Sasuke casually lied.

 

“What?!” the other exclaimed, “You totally look like those who held a high position in boring corporate setting.”

 

Sasuke shrugged. He had just said whatever his mind could come out with in that instant. But to be honest, he would hate to have a typical nine-to-five desk job. “It’s soul-draining, you know.”

 

“Hmm wow, I feel like I have seen a new side of you that I didn’t expect. I’ve pegged you as the straight-laced, elite corporate kind of person. Or even someone working for the law? Like a policeman! Yeah, you do have that kind of aura.” Sasuke almost jumped. Almost.

 

A pause, “Sasuke,” Naruto placed a hand on his thigh and stared straight into his eyes, “Shall we head somewhere else?”

 

Sasuke smiled, before grabbing his hand and placing it back on Naruto’s own leg, “I have a full-day shift tomorrow. So, not tonight.”

 

“Oh,” the yakuza’s face dropped slightly, “Then can we exchange numbers at least? I want us to be able to contact each other.”

 

“Of course,” Sasuke fished out his phone from his back pocket, unlocking it before handing it over to the other man. Naruto’s face lit up once more before he enthusiastically keyed in his contact information.

 

“I’ve dialed my phone to get your number.” Sasuke nodded as he took the device back.

 

“I have to go. It’s getting late.” He stood up from the stool, “How much were the drinks?”

 

“It’s on the house,” Naruto grinned, “Do you need a ride home?”

 

“You drank, remember? I can just get a cab.”

 

Naruto nodded slowly, “Then let me accompany you until then.”

 

* * *

 

Sasuke opened the door to his apartment where his teammates were already seated in the living room. Looking at the three faces showing vastly different emotions ranging from confusion to worry, and one with a hint of amusement, Sasuke knew he had some explaining to do.

 

“We hope you can clarify some things with us, Sasuke,” Karin sternly said.

 

“Yes.” Juugo agreed softly.

 

Suigetsu added, “Yea man, what’s with you and that Yakuza? You both talk like you know each other.”

 

“I met him in the same bar a few weeks ago,” Sasuke answered monotonously, keeping his reply short as he knew his subordinates must have caught on already. There was no way they could not connect the dots after hearing the conversation between him and their target.

 

“You slept with him.” Suigetsu stated matter-of-factly with a small smirk on his face.

 

He turned to his silver-haired subordinate, “Yes.”

 

“What the hell, Sasuke. Did you intend to keep it from us?” Karin burst out; reeling in shock as her flaming-red hair fluffed up like an angry cat’s fur.

 

“I was unsure if it’s him. I did not intentionally hide it from you guys.” Sasuke was getting slightly irritated by the questionings, but he knew he did owed them some answers; this concerns work after all. But he still certainly did not appreciate his team mates prying into his private life.

 

“You should report this to the Commissioner.” Juugo calmly suggested, and Sasuke almost very nearly _groaned_.

 

“I will. Tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Sasuke stared straight into his superior’s only visible eye which displayed a tint of amusement after hearing his ‘report’. Kakashi had just muttered an ‘oh’ and Sasuke could feel his chest constricting with each passing _silent_ second. His face remain blank and calm, not revealing any of his growing inner turmoil. But he knew Kakashi knew better; he did watch Sasuke grow up after all.

 

“Well, that is certainly not what I have expected to hear for a report, but I do appreciate your honesty.” Kakashi finally replied, and Sasuke could hear the slight mocking in the other’s words. The realization of his family possibly hearing about this was starting to kill him inside.

 

“Rest assured that this will be kept only between us and your team. I have utmost trust that you would be able to put your work before anything else.” Well, that helped Sasuke relaxed a little.

 

“Thank you, Sir.”

 

“Anything else to report on the target?”

 

“I did not sense any hostility from him when we talked about the Konoha boss. But this was just the first interaction. I still cannot be certain.”

 

“Of course.” Kakashi paused, “So, this Uzumaki Naruto must be something to have been able to catch your eyes.”

 

“Sir, I do not appreciate further prying into my privacy.”

 

Kakashi chuckled, “Hey, it’s lunchtime now. Nothing wrong with a little chit chat between family members.” Sasuke rolled his eyes, dropping his act of professionalism as well. Technically, they are family-in-law, seeing he is the husband of one of his distant cousin. But, he never really liked Kakashi since young. His constantly bored demeanor just rubbed him the wrong way; and the older man always liked to tease Sasuke ever since he was a child. Of course, he was highly proficient in his work, and Sasuke do respect him as a superior, but outside he would very much prefer not to talk to his ‘cousin-in-law’.

 

“Let’s go out and have lunch together. My treat.” No way was he going to jump into such an obvious trap. He would most definitely questioned him about things Sasuke would prefer not to answer.

 

“No thanks.”

 

“How cold of you.” Kakashi sighed, head drooping. Sasuke had already stood up and was walking towards the door.

 

“I take your word for keeping this strictly between related personnel.”

 

“Of course, not even your brother would hear about this. Well, unless he caught wind of something and investigates it himself…”

 

“Kakashi.” Sasuke warned, voice low and serious. The older man kept quiet and watched as the youngest Uchiha closed the door with more strength than necessary.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I will be able to update this fic at least twice a month. Thank you for reading and feedback is much appreciated. :D


End file.
